


Restful

by glim



Category: Merlin (BBC) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-08
Updated: 2010-08-08
Packaged: 2017-10-11 00:02:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/106025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glim/pseuds/glim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Colin makes sure Bradley gets a good night's rest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Restful

"I'm _dying._"

"No, you're not. You're just…" Colin arced his hand in what he knew Bradley would call a vague, dismissive gesture, if he could actually see it. Which he couldn't, given that he was stretched out on the bed, too tense to relax, too tired to do much of anything else.

"Just dying, Col," Bradley provided for him, his voice hoarse with exhaustion.

Colin scrubbed his hair dry, shaking his head and smiling small and silent at his reflection, and switched off the light in the bathroom. Just as he'd predicted he would, he found Bradley sprawled over his hotel bed, all shower warm skin and damp, mussed hair.

"Dying. Right then. I'm looking forward to the necrophilia."

Bradley grunted in reply and scrubbed the heel of his hand into one eye. When he shifted, the hem of his tee shirt skimmed up over the waist of his boxers to reveal a glimpse of skin: the edge of his hip, the flat of his stomach, the faintest hint of clean skin and taut muscle and what it would taste like under Colin's tongue.

"Wait. What?" Bradley mumbled, still rubbing his face and blinking at Colin. "Oh god. Don't even ask me to process your weirdness this late at night."

"You don't have to do anything… Well. You know."

"Know what?"

Colin shrugged and smiled, still small and brief, but at Bradley this time, in the smallest, most secret way he could manage, the one he held in reserve just for Bradley, and just for the uninterrupted hours they snatched together. He stood at the foot of the bed, still for a second, then crawled up the length of Bradley's body to nuzzle against him, pressing a kiss to his knee and the top of his thigh, rubbing his cheek against the warm cotton of Bradley's shorts, and then dipping his head to press a warm, quiet kiss to Bradley's stomach.

"Don't think you'll be dying on me tonight?"

Bradley grunted again, his body stretching under, then arching up against Colin's. He laughed when Colin nuzzled against his belly and nudged his foot against Colin to nudge him closer.

"Maybe not dying. Not falling asleep soon either if you keep doing that," he added and rolled his hips against the way Colin nuzzled down over his stomach to his rising erection.

"Oh, I'll get you to sleep. Good, deep sleep."

Colin didn't wait for Bradley's reply to that statement, instead kept on nuzzling against him, kissing and teasing him through the thin cotton of his boxers, breathing in the deep scent of arousal and that strange, sharp scent of soapy-clean skin, both his own and Bradley's.

Tugging down Bradley's shorts was an easy enough task, especially after he got Bradley to gasp for him, needy and urgent, and Colin slid his hand up Bradley's leg after sliding the boxers off. He gave a soothing sound to hush Bradley when he gasped again; Colin pressed his palm to Bradley's stomach, hand underneath Bradley's tee shirt, and settled between his legs.

"I'm going to suck you off, really slow, really slow and gentle, until you're a mess." Colin dipped his head down again and nosed along the length of Bradley's erection.

"Col…" Bradley shuddered at the touch, fumbled against Colin's shoulder, tugged him in close.

"I'm going to take care of you." Colin breathed warm and light over the tip of Bradley's cock, enough to draw another shudder from him, and brushed his lips against Bradley. "Make sure you rest."

"Can't you –"

"Ssh… Just slow. Love how you smell, and taste."

Bradley whimpered, soft and deep, like it came from his chest.

Colin smiled, pulled back to get a look at how Bradley was still sprawled over the rumpled bedclothes, how his hair was just as rumpled, how he tensed, then relaxed, his eyes heavy-lidded and dark with want.

He tongued against Bradley, as slowly as he promised he would, drawing Bradley out, breath by breath, until he'd unwound him down to the last, gasping moments of arousal and pulled out his orgasm until Bradley was lazy, loose, and drowsy with satisfaction.

"There, now. Sleep," Colin stretched himself out next to Bradley.

"But. You…"

"In the morning?"

Bradley tucked his face into Colin's neck and nodded. "Yeah, when you like it? Early half-asleep?"

"Yeah," Colin admitted and sank back into deep, sleepy warmth of Bradley curled around him.


End file.
